


Exorcising Demons

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [23]
Category: Avengers, Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot gets a surprise visitor and together they exorcise some demons </p><p>Prequel to/part of the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592290">The Reunion Job</a> universe.</p><p>For Sharpiesgal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exorcising Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Eliot unlocked the door to his condo and stopped as soon as he opened the door. The hair on the back of his neck rose and he knew someone was in his home. Looking around, he relaxed a bit when he saw the dirty combat boots at the door. As he walked further into the large open spaced loft, he saw the leather jacket draped haphazardly across the back of the leather sofa. The scent of fresh coffee had him debating between getting a cup or finding where his visitor was since there was no sign of him in the main room. Climbing the stairs to the second floor he saw Clint sitting in the window, shirtless and jeans barely on. 

“Thought you were someplace overseas,” he said as he crossed the room, ignoring the bloody shirt on the floor.

“I was but I got put on Administrative leave.”

“Why? What did you do?” he asked as he reached out and ran his fingers down Clint’s abdomen, grazing over his nipples, his fingers catching on the coarse hair as he dipped down into the open V of Clint’s jeans. 

“Keep that up and you won’t find out until later.”

“Heh, heh, heh…” Eliot laughed, “Why don’t you try to tell me while I see how much I can distract you.”

“Evil bastard.”

Eliot just laughed as he leaned closer and ran his fingers all along the open edge of Clint’s jeans. “Talk.”

“I didn’t kill a mark. I went off reservation and brought the mark in. They put me on leave for disobeying orders, blah, blah, blah…”

“Oh hell, you know they don’t like it when you think for yourself,” he reminded Clint. 

“You know Coulson is different.”

“Coulson might be different. He might encourage you to think for yourself, but his bosses don’t,” eliot pointed out. “How pissed was he?”

“Pretty pissed.”

“He know you are here?”

“Probably not. He was pretty pissed and not talking to me.”

“Impressive.”

“What the fuck Spencer. Impressive?”

Eliot smirked as Clint pushed him away and stood up. He’d pissed off his old friend’s pet archer and he knew that now he’d be able to seduce Clint for some hot sex that they both needed. He needed it because he needed something to help him wash the stain of blood off his hands and he knew Clint needed it to erase the pain he was feeling because Coulson was pissed at him. “Yeah, Impressive. You got Coulson so pissed he wouldn’t talk to you. If you have pushed it he’d have probably fucked you again the wall.”

“Fuck Eliot, if I’d have known that I’d have pushed harder.”

“You’ll know for next time,” Eliot said with a shrug. “Now,” Eliot said, pulling Clint closer, “Now I have every intention of fucking you senseless.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, really,” he stated, giving Clint a good shove so he ended up sprawled across the big bed. 

He yanked Clint’s jeans down his legs and stood back, dropping the denim on the floor before stripping off his own layers of clothing as quickly as he could get out of them. Straddling Clint’s body, he started his assault on Clint’s body. Leaving a trail of bite marks and bruises as he bit his way down Clint’s body until he reached his cock. Using lips and teeth he brought Clint to the edge and backed off reaching for lube and condoms he always kept on hand and prepared Clint. 

“Fuck Eliot. Now.”

“Heh…” he said as he positioned himself and in one swift push entered Clint. He set a brutal pace listening to for anything other than pleasure coming from the sounds Clint was making under him. A hard tweak to Clint’s nipple before reaching for Clint’s cock. He roughly stroked it, running his thumb over the top matching his thrusts. When Clint came on his hand he let go and grabbed Clint’s hips pushing forward a few more times until he came deep inside Clint. Collapsing on Clint’s chest he felt arms wrap around him. He nuzzled into Clint’s neck and sighed. “Feel better,” he asked with a hoarse voice.

“You have no idea.”

“Heh… I think I do. Remember how long I worked with him?” Eliot pointed out. Reminding Clint how long he and Coulson had worked together and how he felt about the man.

“Yeah…” 

“Come on, let’s get a shower and have a drink to call to order the Phil Coulson admiration society meeting.”

“Fucker.” 

“Yeah, probably but you keep coming back for more so you must be satisfied,” Eliot sassed the stood up holding his hand out to Clint. They had to stick together to get through the fact they were both in love with the same man and weren’t ever going to let that act be known for fear or losing him in their life.


End file.
